Although the apparatus of this invention may be employed for holding articles of various kinds and of various shapes, it has been designed for particular application for holding disc shaped semiconductor wafer for processing thereof with a radiation beam such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,626.
As described in the aforesaid patent, with respect to ion implantation, a workpiece, such as a semiconductor wafer is attached to a scanner disc and moved with respect to a beam of radiation. The movement comprises rotation of the target plate and traversal thereof relative to a fixed beam path so that radiation beam impinges on the workpiece in a predetermined path in a manner enabling regulation of the desired dosage and configuration of exposure.